Devenir mère
by Sleepwellmysweetheart
Summary: Quand la nature est impuissante, la magie trouve toujours la voie. Stérile, Hermione et son mari Drago l'apprendront à leurs dépens.OS Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.


Devenir mère

7h30. Hermione regardait son réveil d'un air blasé. Encore une journée de merde au boulot. Drago l'observait du coin de l'œil à côté d'elle dans le lit. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait une certaine lourdeur qui emplissait la pièce, six mois exactement que "ça " s'était produit. C'était encore douloureux. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. La trahison, la honte et l'incompréhension régnaient . « Je vais faire le petit déjeuner » lança Drago. Hermione répondit par un vague grognement. Elle ne voulait pas se lever mais il fallait bien gagner sa croûte. En se levant, elle observa son ventre dans le miroir, il était plat, désespérément plat. Après une inspection scrupuleuse, la jeune femme se décida enfin à entrer dans la cuisine. L'ancien représentant de la maison Serpentard préparait le repas. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gagné depuis les événements de ces derniers mois, cela l'apaisait et l'empêchait de devenir fou. A la fin de guerre, sa relation avec Hermione avait pris un tournant inattendu. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Follement. Quelques mois après, ils s' étaient mariés. Ce mariage avait été comme une soupape de sécurité au moment où son père était mort et sa mère exilée. Il n'avait cependant pas pu échapper à l'opprobre sociale . Hermione et lui vivaient dans un quartier moldu de Londres, moyen pour eux d'avoir un nid douillet, loin des yeux indiscrets. Le couple ne pouvait pas les éviter tout le temps cependant puisque l'un comme l'autre travaillaient dans le monde magique, Drago en tant que potionniste et Hermione en tant qu'employée du Département des sports. Une punition pour son mariage avec un présumé Mangemort même si innocenté.

Hermione regardait son mari, l'amertume au bout des lèvres, le ventre de celui-ci était légèrement arrondi.

Drago, tu devrais mettre un sort de dissimulation dessus si tu comptes sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Drago s'arrêta.

Je ne veux pas mettre en danger le bébé, tu sais comme son équilibre est fragile, Hermione c'est trop dangereux …

Son interlocutrice leva les bras en signe de reddition. Pour autant, elle glissa quelques mots avant de claquer la porte

Ok. D'accord. Mets au moins une robe de sorcier large. Personne n'a besoin de voir ça.

 _Flashback_

 _Après 7 ans de mariage et de nombreux essais infructueux, Hermione et Drago n'arrivaient pas à concevoir. Hermione était allée voir plusieurs experts, moldus comme sorciers, et à chaque fois le diagnostic était tombé : stérilité irréversible. Le seul moyen à sa disposition pour inverser le processus aurait été la magie noire mais ils n'étaient pas prêts à arriver de telles extrémités. Un soir, alors que Drago rentrait du boulot, il vit Hermione assise avec des brochures sur l'adoption. Il était furieux, son éducation l'interdisait de penser à cela. Il n'irait pas ramasser les enfants des autres. Une fois cette phrase dite d'autres vinrent plus violentes encore. Il fuit, maudissant Hermione et se réfugia chez Théodore. Sans un mot son vieil ami lui ouvrit la porte et lui proposa plusieurs verres. Ce genre de visite était habituel. Ce qui l'était moins fut le résultat de cette nuit. Drago se réveilla dans les bras du dernier membre de la famille Nott, nu comme un vers avec un mal de dos infernal. Sans un mot pour son coup d'un soir il partit. Les hommes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Le jeune homme se jura de ne jamais mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Et c'est ce qu'il rentra chez lui, embrassa sa femme et consulta avec elle les brochures. Elle fit mine de ne pas sentir l'alcool et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Enfin pas tout à fait. Un mois plus tard alors qu'il calculait le nombre de griffes de dragon à mettre dans sa potion. Il s'évanouit et se réveilla a l'hôpital Saint mangouste. L'agitation était palpable. Les magicomages se concertaient d'un air inquiet tandis qu'Hermione avait les traits tirés_ _._

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago_

 _, vous êtes réveillé . Je me présente, je suis le directeur de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, Julian Leclercq. La nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer est plutôt .. délicate. Vous êtes enceint._

 _Drago éclata de rire._

 _Moi enceint ? Je suis un homme , cela ne peut être possible._

 _Les magicomages autour de lui faisaient des têtes de quatre pieds de long. Le directeur de Saint Mangouste reprit._

 _C'est une couvade sorcière. Voyez-vous chez les moldus nous avons constaté un phénomène où l'on observe des pères qui vont développer des symptômes de femme enceinte pendant la grossesse de leur femme. Un moyen pour eux de vivre l'expérience avec elle. Pour vous, cela va consister à développer une grossesse en lieu et place de votre femme qui en est incapable._

 _Mais comment ... ? Mon corps n'est pas fait pour, je suis un mec bordel !_

 _Vous l'êtes. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus mais M. Malefoy vous avez créé une poche permettant l'implantation d'un fœtus._

 _Hermione intervint_

 __ Mais comment un fœtus a pu s'implanter, il aurait fallu une gamète mâle et femelle, même un débutant en biologie est au fait de ce principe !_

 _Le magicomage eut l'air embarrassé._

 _La conjonction de deux gamètes mâles peut créer un enfant. Votre mari a produit inconsciemment tout un système reproductif. Je dois dire que c'est assez impressionnant. Avez-vous des métamorphages dans votre lignage ?_

 _Oui un arrière grand oncle. D'ailleurs ma cousine l'était._

 _Cela donnerait un début d'explication. M. Malefoy nous aimerions faire plus de tests mais la poche que vous avez créé est fragile et vous allez vous sentir faible. Cela m'étonnerait que cette grossesse tienne._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et pourtant six mois plus tard, le fœtus tenait. Drago se rendait chaque semaine à Saint Mangouste. Les magicomages avaient opté pour une extraction du fœtus dès le septième mois. C'était risqué mais Drago était prêt à tenter sa chance. Il avait démissionné de son travail pour être au mieux de sa forme. En partant de chez elle, Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement. la jalousie était son sentiment prédominant. Se faire talonner par son propre mari pour concevoir un enfant, fallait le faire. Le pire dans tout ça l'isolement la rongeait. Personne n'était au courant. Ces amis ne lui parlaient plus depuis son mariage, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait abandonnée Ron pour Drago. Des fois elle non plus. A ses yeux, la stérilité est une malédiction. La nature jugeant elle-même leur relation contre nature les avait empêché de procréer. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une fois au ministère, la jeune sorcière s'empressa de cacher ses larmes. Elle avait eu le malheur d'exposer ses problèmes de couple à une collègue et celle-ci avait appelé dans la minute les services d'aurors pour violences conjugales. Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau lorsqu'elle vit Harry Potter avec sa femme. Dès qu'elle la vit, Ginny lui lança un regard noir et prit son mari par le bras pour l'éloigner. Hermione préféra hausser les épaules, être une pestiférée était son lot quotidien.

En milieu de journée, Hermione lisait plusieurs dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de lancer un « entrez » tonitruant qu'Harry se posa devant elle.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je passe juste dire bonjour à une amie.

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve. Lorsque l'enquête pour violence conjugale avait été lancée par sa collègue. Harry avait été l'auror chargé de l'enquête et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait utilisé l'enquête pour venger Ron. Ce qui avait décidé Hermione à couper les ponts.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Je m'excuse pour l'enquête je ne voulais pas te causer de tort mais il faut me comprendre. C'est moi qui ait ramassé Ron a la petite cuillère quand tu l'as quitté pour l'autre et il était tellement suffisant, il se vantait de t'avoir eu, comme un sorte de trophée.

Hermione savait parfaitement quel genre d'homme elle avait épousé. Il pouvait se révéler être une vraie teigne.

Je comprends merci pour tes excuses mais si tu permets ...

Hermione, je suis venue te voir car je sais. _Je sais_.

La nouvelle fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'employée du Ministère.

Mais comment ? Les magicomages n'avaient pas le droit de te révéler cette information, tu as fait une enquête c'est ça. Ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai quitté Ron. Vous ne pouvez pas juste laisser tomber.

Harry resta de marbre.

Je n'ai pas fait d'enquête sur Drago. Je sais c'est tout.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Hermione, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Tu es un langue de plomb n'est-ce pas ? Tu travailles au département des mystères c'est le seul moyen que tu es pu être au fait d'une grossesse masculine.

Drago n'est pas la première personne qui a été confrontée à ce genre de déconvenue, il y a même eu un cas dans sa famille. Tu devrais lui dire que s'il cherche de plus amples informations, le département est prêt à lui en fournir. Nous travaillons déjà avec les magicomages dans son suivi.

C'est pour cela que le fœtus est encore là hein ? Les magicomages ne pensaient pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps et pourtant six mois plus tard nous sommes encore là en train de voir son ventre grossir. Hermione ne put cacher son fiel. Harry ne releva pas.

Je supervise personnellement le suivi. Le Département est motivé à ce que ça se passe au mieux. _ - Quel est l'intérêt du Département ?

Harry tiqua.

Secret défense.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de faire éclater un rire nerveux. Harry choisit ce moment pour partir.

Au même moment, Drago profitait de ses congés pour se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des sentiments contradictoires le traversaient. Il était un monstre. Une hérésie. Un homme capable de  
porter un enfant. La seule personne à qui il s'était confié était sa mère. En retour de sa lettre de confession, elle avait seulement envoyé l'ensemble des vêtements de Drago petit. C'était un moyen pour elle de dire qu'elle acceptait la situation. Avec Hermione il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui se passerait une fois le bébé présent. Ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé à faire la chambre. Le fait de se dire que celui-ci ne survivrait pas évacuer la question mais plus maintenant. Il se posa sur la terrasse de Florian Forterôme, le meilleur glacier sorcier de la ville. Une envie de glace à la citrouille s'était fait sentir ce qui était étrange puisqu'il détestait ce parfum à la base. Sûrement une envie de grossesse. Bon gré mal gré il accepta son sort. . Il dégustait son encas avec gourmandise lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière au coin de la rue. Théodore. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci ne le vit pas mais Drago paniqua. Par réflexe, il mit la main sur son ventre arrondi. Il préféra rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas dit à son ami les conséquences de cette nuit fatidique .Drago avait peur. Théodore avait toujours été aussi fanatique que son père. Son salut venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort comme lui. Mais il se souviendrait toujours le regard que Nott avait lors des séances de torture. Il ferait du mal à l'enfant. Il attendit Hermione recroquevillé sur le canapé tout le reste de la journée. Hermione rentra finalement de sa journée. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari, elle l'observa sans dire un mot avant de se décider à parler.

Nous devons parler Drago

Son interlocuteur se releva lentement.

J'ai eu la visite d' Harry aujourd'hui. Il sait. Il m'a dit que c'est grâce à au Département des mystères si le bébé est toujours en vie et que tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive. Tu devrais aller voir le voir .Drago eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Je ne veux pas aller le voir, Hermione, je sais son implication dans l'affaire, il ne s'en cache pas lors de mes visites à Saint-Mangouste. Je pensais qu'il m'observait pour son plaisir personnel. Voir « la fouine » en cloque.

Hermione eut mal pour son mari. En se focalisant sur sa douleur, elle oublier ce que traverser son mari pouvait être traumatisant.

Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hermione

Bien je pense ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Hermione ?

On va l'élever tout simplement.

Et quand il va demander comment il est né on lui dira quoi ?

Rien juste la vérité.

Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

Hermione soupira

Non j'avais fait mon deuil d'une certaine façon je ne serai pas mère. Enfin je comptais sur l'adoption.

Hermione je dois te le dire ce n'était qu'un accident j'avais trop bu et..

Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Non j'étais avec un ami on a trop bu et une chose amenant une autre... Je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes.

C'est Théodore le père ou plutôt l'autre gamète mâle. C'est toujours chez lui que tu vas te plaindre après nos disputes. Tu m'as fait du mal Drago cette nuit -là. J'avais l'impression de ne plus compter pour toi, de n'être qu'une moins que rien. Drago la prit dans ses bras, elle était en larmes. Elle était tellement vulnérable. Une chaleur se fit sentir. Du désir. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une telle promiscuité. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment. Drago tenta d'aller plus loin mais Hermione le stoppa à temps.

Pas maintenant. Pas dans cette état. Je vais te faire à manger. Avec tout ça je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu le temps de préparer quoique ce soit.

Après cette conversation, un processus de guérison s'enclencha. Cela passait par des sourires, des attentions, ils étaient enfin prêt à repartir du bon pied. A la fin du septième mois, la chambre était prête et une liste de prénoms avait été délimitée . Même Narcissa avait été mise à contribution via courrier. La veille du jour programmé pour l'extraction du bébé, Hermione vit Drago couché dans une mare de sang. Affolée, elle envoya un patronus à Julian Leclercq. Une équipe de Saint-Mangouste transplana devant leur porte dans la minute. Drago fut emmené en salle d'opération en urgence.

Hermione était en proie à une grande panique. Elle se trouvait juste derrière la salle où se déroulait la césarienne. Aux murmures d'agitation des magicomages succéda un cri. Fort. Puissant. Des larmes coulèrent. Son enfant était né. En entendant ce cri, une vague d'amour emplit son être. A ce moment précis toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulées au fil des mois s'évaporaient. Elle devait les voir. Une magicomage apparut.

Qu'est ce qui se passe le bébé va bien ?

Oui madame, votre fille se porte à merveille.

Une fille. Il n'y en avait jamais eu dans la lignée Malefoy . Elle était tellement heureuse.

Et Drago ? Il se repose ?

La magicomage eut un air désolé Hermione comprit. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Quel gâchis. Elle avait passé les derniers mois de la vie de son mari à l'ignorer, il n'avait pas pu savoir à quel point elle l'aimait. Son cœur se brisa.

Venez je vous emmène voir votre fille. Hermione marcha dans un long couloir telle une morte puis elle la vit. D'une beauté, si petite, si fragile.

\- Elle restera quelques temps en couveuse mais vous pourrez la récupérer dès que possible. Elle est en parfaite santé

\- Merci

La magicomage se retira et laissa la récente veuve seule. Elle observait sa fille de l'autre côté de la vitre lorsqu'Harry Potter s'avança vers elle. La rage l'envahit.

Tu avais dit que tu ferais en sorte que tout se passe bien, que le département des mystères tenait à ce que ça se passe bien et regarde mon mari est mort !

Harry la laissa exprimer sa colère.

Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce, cela s'est passé au mieux .Même mieux que ce nous espérions. Les fois précédentes, aucun homme et aucun enfant n'avaient survécus. A chaque fois les deux mouraient dans le processus. Ta fille est la première enfant à survivre.

Il mettait sa vie en jeu , pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit.?

Le département à considéré que la perspective de la mort serait un facteur de stress dans le cadre de l'expérience et c'est ce qui pouvait entraîner un échec. Voilà pourquoi l'information ne vous étiez pas parvenu.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Harry parlait de tout ceci avec un tel détachement.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Harry ? Tu n'as jamais été un bureaucrate et regarde toi aujourd'hui à exécuter tranquillement ce que le ministère te dit de faire, tel un bon petit soldat.

Harry prit la mouche

Hermione ce que nous faisons au Département nous dépasse toi et moi. Je viens au rapport sur l'état de santé de l'enfant. Je te souhaite une excellente journée.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Désormais de nouveau seule, Hermione regarda attentivement le bébé. En face d'elle, deux yeux gris l'observèrent. Dorénavant plus rien n'avait d'importance, Hermione se jura de la protéger à n'importe quel prix.


End file.
